geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
O.K. K.O.! - Let's Don't meet Sonic...
I ever heard of O.K. K.O.!, which is a show about 3 characters called KO, Enid and Radicles on a videogame world going on adventures, and I found the alternative version of the last crossover. Story I was at a dollar store, and I found a weird, strange looking chinese bootleg DVD of 15 episodes of O.K. K.O.!, I brought the disc fro 5 dollars and 30 cents, I went home and inserted the disc into my DVD Player, the O.K. K.O.! intro was playing, then it turned into the menu, there was 3 options, I press OK on my remote to play every episode, then, the 15th episode was a crossover episode called: Let's Meet Sonic, I watched it, then no title card was shown, it started with the legendary speedy hero Sonic the Hedgehog arrives in the shop with his sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower. K.O. begins geeking out over meeting one of his childhood heroes and shows the blue blur some of his fan art that recaps the duo's previous adventures. Sonic is impressed with K.O.'s encyclopedic knowledge about his achievements and offers the young fan the chance to be his "new little buddy," which Tails believes is a sign he's being replaced, just like in the original episode. Sonic reveals that he came because he found a paper that said Gar's Bodega had "the best bloody hands in the multiverse." When K.O. examines the paper, he notices Darrell and Jethro on it. The two robots pop out of the paper and kidnap the unconscious Rad and Enid before speeding back to Boxmore. Sonic and Tails agree to help K.O. rescue his friends after hearing that Lord Boxman is very similar to their archenemy, Dr. Eggman, and Sonic failed to destroy the Darrell and Jethro in the factory. When Sonic spindashed at Jethro, Jethro got very angry, then ran over Sonic's lower half of his body, Sonic moaned in pain as he got this lower half of his body shredded by Jethro, then he crawls into the bodega, then Tails found him with Sonic's lower half of his body shredded, then he said: What happened to you?!, then Sonic didn't reply, then KO went to the bodega again, with a depressed look on his face. At Boxmore, Lord Boxman chastises his robots for delivering Rad and Enid. His plan was to kidnap and murder Sonic on a incinarator, so the other villains would take him more seriously and to use the hedgehog's speed to power up his machines. He then takes Rad and Enid to the next room and challenges the three heroes to dash through a loop de loop, but they failed. K.O. offers to go first since he believes the next room could be a trap, but struggles to run through it. Sonic suggests using his signature technique, the Spin Dash, but he failed. When K.O. can't seem to pull it off, Tails suggests visualizing an end goal, as doing so helped him achieve the technique when he first met Sonic. K.O. focuses on his goal of rescuing Rad and Enid and successfully manages to Spin Dash through the loop de loop, but he failed again. In the next room, K.O. is snatched by a bony hand, and placed into an black void with fire. Tails arrive and notice that the void is powered by a dead hedgehog who's burnt into a crisp, which Lord Boxman acquired by tricking their friend, Knuckles. He reveals that the device is a dead human and uses it to transform K.O. into the robotic Metal K-O. Metal K-O begins chasing Tails throughout the factory with his enhanced speed and some of the techniques Tails taught him along the way such as the Spin Dash and Light Speed Dash, but he failed. Metal K-O eventually corners Tails above a large blood container since he knows Tails can't swim. With his help, he gains the upper hand and knocks Metal K-O into the blood. However, it causes Metal K-O to explode, blood splashed on the screen, it looked realistic, I vomited on the bathroom, I continued to watch, and he begins to sink. Tails dives in and restores K.O. to normal by breaking his robotic shell, but the two start drowning. Fortunately, they are rescued by him. he was is still bitter about him supposedly replacing him with K.O., but Tails clarifies that him calling K.O. his "new little buddy" doesn't mean K.O. is his new sidekick, but a good friend, and that Tails will always be his ultimate partner. An upset Lord Boxman plans on crushing Rad and Enid, but KO hacks into the machine to allow Tails the chance to snatch the two before he turns it on the villain. Then it cut to Sonic crawling to visit the Neo Rama Game Center, and finds a Gar's corpse on the Face of Fear, then crawls to the bodega again. Tails take back the Master Emerald and attach it to his plane, the Tornado. As they leave, Tails tells K.O. it was fun hanging out and apologizes for getting jealous and Tails tells him to stay cool and have some chili dogs ready next time. Before the episode ends, K.O. realizes he hasn't learned a valuable lesson yet. Static appeared on screen, then it cut to Tails at Boxmore, he was on a incinarator crying for help, and Boxman grabs a hatchet, and slices Tails' arms, then Tails was thrown outside, then a truck ran over Tails, blood was on the road. It cut with a "Sonic Says" segment, a public service announcement that appeared at the end of every episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Using Rad and Enid as an example, Sonic warns children to avoid death, otherwise they could die and live on heaven, which as he puts it, is "no good." Then it cut to a grassy meadow at night, with every character from the show in their funeral costumes, and they are crying over Tails' corpse, then a girl with no eyes and nose approached Tails' corpse. Also it cut to the plaza again, and it cut to KO crying at the bodega, then he grabbed a bottle of pills, he put it into his mouth and passed away, and Radicles grabbing a knife and stabbing himself, and Enid ripped her face off, revealing her skull, and it cut to Sonic on a incinarator, then thrown into outside, Sonic was covered in burn marks, then it cut to outside, with KO, Enid, Radicles, Sonic and Tails's corpses getting ran over by the same truck as before, It started a corruption-like random audiovisual effects on my screen, allowing me to recover the DVD Player after beating 3 minutes of DOSert Bus, a simple VGA graphics remake of Penn & Teller's Desert Bus game, after 3 minutes of that, it cut to the credits of the episode, then it cut to the menu. I ejected the disc and smashed it into pieces, I contacted Cartoon Network about that. "' ''End."'' '' -FreddyFox83.' Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Lost Episodes Ends In Death